


hey, i'm with you, okay? always.

by aubadezayn



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Dom Abaddon, F/M, Slightly - Freeform, Sub Dean, prompts, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubadezayn/pseuds/aubadezayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble prompt 1:<br/>"Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."<br/>Abaddon/Dean Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey, i'm with you, okay? always.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://castieladrift.tumblr.com)

“If you’re thinking of going back to them, I’ll tear out your jugular.” Abaddon says as she’s redressing her vessel. Her clothes are strewn around the hotel room and one of her heels is actually sitting outside the door.

“Keep going, babe, you know I love when you talk sweet to me.“ 

He’s mocking her, that little punk. She gets her t-shirt (with the word HELLRAISER emblazoned across the chest) and her panties on before she turns to glare at him. He’s got that stupid uplifted hair in his hands as he lounges naked on the bed. 

“I swear-”

“To who?” He grins lazily, his eyes rolling over to look at her. “Surely you can’t swear to God, can you?”

“I don’t know why I keep you around.” She knew exactly why she kept him around, the evidence was still all over them. Blood, split, semen - it spread over their skin like the markers of a crime scene. He’d left bruises on her neck, on her inner thighs, that would fade away soon enough, but she’d never forget them. 

Knight of Hell or not, a lady had needs.

“You know exactly why you keep me around,” Dean whispered, suddenly behind her kneeling on the bed. His hands, much bigger than her vessel’s, squeezed her hips tightly before sliding down the V of her thighs to grip and pull her back into him. His chest, where she knew she’d scratched a line straight through his redundant demon warding tattoo, pressed against her back.

“Don’t worry, princess-” He continued, muttering into her hair. He pressed a kiss to where the decapitation scars still marred her skin.

“Hmm, excuse me?” She turned her head slightly to look at him questioningly. One red nail pricked his chin up to meet her lips just barely. “Princess?”

“Queen,” He grinned, pressing forward to mess up the little bit of lipstick still on her lips.

“Good, boy.” She whispered when they pulled apart, her praise washing over him. His eyes fluttered closed and his hands moved up her body to her chest. “You wouldn’t leave your Queen without a King, right?" 

She turned and used her higher strength to shove him back onto the bed. His eyes shot open just in time to see her crawl forward on top of him. Her thighs straddling his chest, she rested gently on his abdomen. The tattoo was broken open and scabbed over, so she set to reopening it. 

"I would never.”

Her eyes snapped to black, before looking at him. She was pleased to find his as empty and dark as her own, and she pressed one hand to each side of his head. Leaning over him, with her chest hovering in full sight, she ran her finger over his mouth.

“Promise? I don’t like being lied to.”

“Hey,” He said solemnly, his eyes flipping back to green. “I’m with you, okay? Always.” His hands came up to pull her close and his lips met hers in a passionate promise. 

She could not trust, or hope, or pray that he was telling the truth. She just imagined how pretty his intestines would look if he did break that promise, and let herself get swept away again.


End file.
